1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a batten setting apparatus for laying batten strips on a surface. Preferably the invention refers to an apparatus which allows for laying and mounting roof battens upon a field of rafters.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Specification No. 4,350,279 discloses a batten setter for laying batten strips on a surface at a predetermined distance from each other. The device comprises an H-like framework the legs of which have an adjustable length. A first transverse member is fixed to adjacent ends of both legs, and a second transverse member is fixed to the opposite adjacent ends of both legs. Abutment elements project from opposing surfaces of both transverse members and are adapted to hold a batten strip to be mounted in a predetermined distance to the last mounted batten strip.
A pair of transverse pressure beams are provided which extend parallel to the transverse members and are elastically mounted to the ends of the legs. Thereby, the last mounted batten strip may be gripped between the abutments elements of one of the transverse members and one of the pressure beams, and a batten strip to be mounted may be gripped between the opposing abutment elements and the other pressure beam.
This known device has a number of drawbacks. Firstly, after roofing by utilizing the known device the rows of tiles laid upon the batten strips are not exactly straight which results to an irregular appearance of the roof. Such irregularity occurs even if the batten strips are exactly straight. Secondly when manipulating said device it is difficult to insert a batten strip to be mounted between the abutments elements and the pressure beam because the latter is urged towards the abutments elements by means of two strong helical springs.